1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for controlling windshield wipers for vehicles, and more particularly, to a system that can be adapted to the mechanical characteristics of specific vehicle models for controlling the duration of an interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to certain environmental conditions and which is self-adaptive in response to information inputted by the vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventional windshield wiper arrangements for motor vehicles generally are operable in the states of low on, high on, and intermittent. In many vehicles, the intermittent setting is adjustable whereby the duration between successive wipes can be made shorter or longer, in response to operator actuation of a control element, which may have a linear or rotatory actuation characteristic. Even if a digital arrangement were to be provided, the wiping interval would remain fixed as predetermined by the operator, until a further actuation of the control element.
This known system of controlling the operation of a windshield wiper arrangement does not vary the duration of the wiping interval in response to environmental conditions or vehicle speed. Moreover, the known system does not vary the wiping interval even in response to operator control, such as when the predetermined interval is long and the operator initiates a wipe by actuating a wipe switch during such interval.
There is a need for a system that adapts the wiper interval during intermittent mode of operation in response to environmental conditions, such as the amount of rain falling on a windshield, and the speed of the vehicle. There is additionally a need to achieve the adaptive functionality at low cost and with simplicity. Specifically, without additional sensors, such as a rain sensor, a vehicle air-speed sensor, or a coupling to the vehicle's speedometer.
In addition to the foregoing, it is to be understood that conventional windshield wiper control arrangements of the type mentioned hereinabove do not require any adaptation to the specific vehicle in which they are installed in order to achieve the variability of the wipe interval because of the predetermination of the duration of the interval, illustratively by the operator. However, in an arrangement that would respond to environmental conditions, and which does not employ any sensor to identify or quantify the particular environmental condition, there would be a need to distinguish between the effects that result from the environmental condition and the characteristics of the particular vehicle. There is a need, therefore, for a windshield wiper interval control system that is readily adaptable to the characteristics of specific vehicle types or models.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a control system that varies the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to environmental conditions.
It is another object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the quantity of rain striking the windshield.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the quantity of rain striking the windshield and without the use of a rain sensor.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the speed of the vehicle.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the speed of the vehicle and without the need for a vehicle speed sensor.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the speed of the vehicle and without the need for any coupling to, or information from, the vehicle's speedometer.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper control system that adapts the duration of the interval between successive wipes of a windshield wiper in response to the quantity of water present on the windshield, and in response to data derived from the actions of the operator of the vehicle.